Real truths or secret lies
by darkandtwistedmind2.0
Summary: The AK's have noticed certain things about the VK's like how Evie will only let the other 3 isle kids touch her and they all jump at most loud noises, when they are confronted will they tell the AK's the real truths or will they keep living their secret lies. rated M for scenes of abuse, maybe rape and blood. Open to ideas. Post D1 but before D2 might make it to D3 but not sure yet
1. The Plan

**This is my first fanfic so don't hate it please.**

The first sign that there was something wrong with the VK's was the fact that they jumped at loud noises or fast movement and there was the fact that they would shy away from physical contact outside of the four of them, and Ben wanted answers.

"I think we should confront them about it" Chad's suggestion was not bad

"we don't want them to close up though Chad" Lonnie objects

"well Lonnie what do you suggest we do then?" Ben asks,

"I think we should wait until they feel comfortable too talk to us, because they obviously have some trust issues we just have to show them that no matter what they say that we won't judge them" Lonnie Decides

"true but what if they hurt themselves or others and we don't know why?" Doug puts in

"any other suggestions… no ok let's have a vote, all those in favour of Chad's idea say aye" Ben decides

"AYE" everyone but Lonnie yells "ok well chad since it was your idea how do you suggest we go about confronting them", Everyone looks over to Chad who seems to be weighing the options out in his head

"we will hold a meeting in Evie's room Doug you talk to Evie and get her to agree then we will talk about nonsense and I will ask about how their lives were on the isle" Chad concluded


	2. The Kiss

**So this chapter is going to be when Doug and Evie are talking and next chapter will be the actual meeting ;)**

* * *

 **Doug P.O.V**

"So um Evie Ben, Chad, Lonnie and I were wondering if we could hold a catch up with Lonnie, Chad, Ben, Jane, Audrey, Carlos, Mal, Jay, yourself and I, if that's ok with you and Mal of course" I really hadn't wanted to be the one to ask Evie this but I was the one she would trust the most out of the AK's "yeah that's fine Doug" Evie replied with not a care in the world obviously having no idea what the AK's had planned just as Chad had said "ok see you there say 4:30 tomorrow?" I think back to the meeting with the other AK's and what time Lonnie had said would suit them "yeah I'll go tell Mal, Carlos and Jay see you tomorrow Doug" Evie said and before walking off she kissed my cheek.

* * *

 **Evie P.O.V**

oh my god why did I just do that he's going to be so weirded out now "Evie wait don't go"

 _"Evie wait don't go" Antony yelled "what do you want Antony" I say turning around suddenly a fist comes smashing into my chest I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me and then he injects something into my neck and suddenly everything goes black. when I wake up I am chained to the ceiling by my hands Antony walks in with a whip he then whips me within an inch of my life then leaves me outside in an alley._ "Evie what happened?" I look down and see that I fell to the ground "are you ok Evie?" looking up I see Doug is truly concerned "yeah I'm fine just remembered something from the isle that wasn't so fun" I replied "oh what was it?" Doug asks I just smirk "well you'll find out tomorrow wont you" I say "w-w-what n-no what d-do you m-mean?" Doug was cute when he stammers he blushed "oh crap I said that aloud didn't I" he nods and kisses me I whisper to him "Jay heard you guys talking yesterday and we know your whole plan"


	3. The Meeting part 1

**Thank you for reading, I'm try**

* * *

 **ing to make the chapters longer, so I might update fortnightly, without further a due the third chapter your welcome ;)**

* * *

 **Chad P.O.V**

Sitting here with all my good friends and about to be confronting the newest edition is nerve wracking I mean we have no idea about how they will react whether they will close off or whether they will run but we've stationed ourselves so that they can't run but you never know they could jump out a window or something "so um I've noticed that none of you talk about your lives on the isle…"

Evie made a sound which I can only describe as a mix between a gasp and a whimper "…and I just wanted to say if you ever wanted to talk about it we're here for you all"

* * *

 **Evie P.O.V**

I looked over at Mal then Jay and finally Carlos all of them had the same look 'don't tell them anything they will just judge us' so I look back with a look that says 'if they are going to remain our friends then we have to be honest' all of them sigh but it was Carlos who spoke

"alright… we'll tell you about the isle but first can we talk in the bathroom please"

"yes of course Carlos just no jumping out windows ok" Ben was an odd one but I guess I understand why he's saying that

"don't worry Ben" I say looking hard at all three of my friends "we won't"

and with that I turned on my heel and walked into the bathroom I hear the footsteps and know my friends are following when their all in I walk to the door

"no listening in you guys, stay exactly where you're sitting" shooting a light glare at all of them which told them I was serious I close and lock the door while Mal puts a muting spell on it

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

"mal you go first" Evie directs "what? Why me?" Mal questions "because you probably had the easiest life out of all of us" Evie growls "then I'll go" says Jay looking at Evie oddly "I'll go after Jay then you can go Evie" Carlos said

* * *

 **Carlos P.O.V**

I was the only one who knew of Evie's life at home as I often helped to stitch her up or wipe off all the tears and blood it was hardest for Evie to go home at night because her mum did all this horrible stuff my mum was bad but she looked like a fluffy kitten compared to evie's mum

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

As the VK's walked out Evie said "we'll start off with the person who had it the easiest on the isle which is Mal then you can decide if you want to hear Jay, Carlos and my stories" Evie concluded.


	4. AN I need your help

**Now I know I said I would update this story soon and I am so sorry that I haven't yet. With everything that's been going on recently I haven't had the chance to write anything down. I have an idea of where this story is going but I'm not entirely sure how to write the scenes of the VK's abusive lives. I would love to hear your ideas on how Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie were abused on the isle, plus it would be majorly helpful for me. So either write a review of your ideas or PM me them. I will give you all 10 days to think of any ideas that you want and I will take it into** **account** **and try to** **implement** **your ideas**


End file.
